


All They Have

by vilet918



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Blood and Gore, Canon Continuation, Explicit Language, Gay, Injury, Loss, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26204173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vilet918/pseuds/vilet918
Summary: It was all over. Alex was dead and Tim could finally move on. All he wanted was a normal life. If only he could have one...A special thanks to everyone in Tim's Wheelhouse for their support and encouragement. As well as my friend Yuki for beta reading and proof reading for me. Love you guys!
Relationships: Brian Thomas/Timothy "Tim" Wright
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26





	1. Confrontation

The car pulled up to a fork in the road, To the right Rosswood Park where this whole mess started; To the left out of that god forsaken town. Tim reached forward turning the camera. His movements were robotic and face blank, likely with shock at having killed one of his best friends. Sirens wailed lightly in the background as he reached forward and pressed the little black button on the side of the camera. Once it was off, he pulled it to rest on the passenger seat. Staring at the choice in front of him he took a shaky breath and slid the steering wheel left.

He remembered that part so clearly, the decision despite every subconscious urge pulling him the opposite direction he went left. That was his choice, no Alex, no Operator, just him. He tried to be proud of the accomplishment as small as it was. At least he got something right. 

He had spent the last couple days traveling. He wanted to get as far away as possible from that thing. Most of his memory from that day was fuzzy. All he knew was that he had to get as far away as possible and lay low.

He also needed a plan. He knew Alex was dead, but that Thing wasn’t! It was difficult to know how to plan against it. Could he prepare anything against it? 

He yawned again and resigned to sleep at the next rest stop. Then he’d keep going. He’d been driving nonstop for days. If he didn’t rest soon, he’d fall asleep at the wheel. 

Before leaving Benedict Hall, he grabbed Alex's gun. There weren't many bullets left in it, but it was better than nothing. He also got his pills from the hooded man before the fight. So, he’d been taking them regularly again. So, he was at least prepared but would it be enough?

He knew it had to be. There wasn’t anything else he could do. He knew though that thing wasn’t normal. It did things that shouldn’t even be possible. The only assurance he could muster was that last time it had to rely on corrupting others, and they were all… his train of thought halted entirely shifting as fast as it could. His therapist called it thought direction. He missed seeing his therapist, but he knew there was a chance he’d have to be on the run for murder. Unless that thing took Alex’s body. Still he’d rather play it safe. No need to attract unwanted attention. So, he cancelled his appointments explaining he had a vacation planned.

He pulled up the hotel and booked a room for the night with the little cash he had. The place seemed shady and a bit under the table. However, he preferred that on some level. It made things like paying in cash and laying low easier. They didn’t even ask for ID, which was good because he checked in under a fake name. He couldn’t be too careful. After everything that just happened, he wasn’t taking any more chances. 

He double and triple checked everything in the room. Memorizing all possible exits and entrances. Making sure the window was locked. He even triple checked every painting and cabinet for cameras or hidden masked men. He cleaned the gun off in the sink trying to convince himself the red running off and down the drain was just paint. Then making sure it was loaded he flipped the safety on and clipped it onto his belt. Then sat down and turned the tv on keeping it quiet so he could hear if any unexpected visitors were to drop in.

Later that night the tv hummed with soap operas and reruns of the news. All that was on at 8pm on a Sunday. The microwave beeped indicating he could finally eat something. He got up and trailed into the very makeshift kitchen. His food was ready, and he was about to pull it out when something just felt off. Placing down the tv dinner he placed his hand on his gun and walked back into the living area. Surveying he noticed immediately a back spec move away from his window and behind the couch. Immediately he pulled his gun and flicked the safety off. He pointed it at the couch. What he saw was barely there for a second and he may have been imagining it. However, he wasn’t risking a thing.

“I know you’re there so get up!” He shouted. Nothing happened for a moment and he wondered if he really had imagined it. He cocked the gun getting ready to shoot. “I said get up! Show me your hands!” 

His command, after a moment and to his surprise, was met by a figure rising from behind his couch. The man was tall with broad shoulders, a golden hoodie, and a familiar sad black mask. Tim’s brows furrowed. 

“You!” His shout was furious, and he was about to pull the trigger then and there. Then he felt a tug. “Ok Asshole give me one good reason not to finish the job!” It was then the man put a gloved hand up to his face pulling off the mask to reveal an even more familiar face.

“You wouldn’t want to kill both your best friends would ya?” The man chimed hands in the air. His expression was confusingly calm for a man at gunpoint. The shock caused Tim to falter lowering the gun.

“Brian?” His confusion was plain on his face as Brian approached him. 

“Nice to see ya pal! I’ve been waiting a while to give you this” Tim hit the floor fast holding his bleeding nose. He didn’t even see the punch or Brian ripping the gun away. What he did see however was the anger in his eyes now staring down at the bleeding man. It took a minute for Tim to be able to breathe. His eyes watered as he attempted to get up. He hacked and wheezed finally making it to his knees only to see Brian’s foot connect to his ribcage.

Tim collapsed again into a coughing fit as his ribs screamed in pain. His head was dizzy swimming in pain and he still couldn’t breathe. But managed to choke out “What,” He coughed “was that for?!” Tim wheezed as Brian glared down at him.

“Oh, for being such a good friend!” He yelled. “Always lying and keeping secrets, real selfless Tim!” Brian paced in anger as Tim moved carefully onto his uninjured side still coughing. “You had years, fucking years to tell me that shit! We lived together! But no, you keep it a secret. Just lying and lying as if it couldn’t affect anyone else!” Tim wheezed breaths. Catching his breath as Brian ranted. “And now look what happened?” His mocking tone made Tim want to vomit or maybe that was the likely broken ribs. “It not only affected everyone! It fucking killed ‘em’!” 

Tim involuntarily flinched at the word. There was a long silence as Tim glared at him from the floor. He got up shakily leaning against the wall. He was worried Brian was going to come at him again, but the words slipped out before he could stop them.

“So, you’re the psycho who gets off on stealing pills?” The tension was palpable as Brian retorted. 

“And you get off on chasing Jay through the woods, what's your point?” again with that.

“My point is that all this  moral  advice. Is coming from a violent narcissistic college drop out with a pill fetish!” He knew he was pushing Brian’s limits and thoroughly enjoyed it. “I'm just saying you don’t have a ton of room to talk.” With that Tim walked slowly to the couch and sat down, bumping Brian on the way. It hurt like hell, but the spite was worth it. Brian turns in a rage and Tim spoke without thinking. 

“What gonna hit me again?” Tim shouted and Brian stopped, glaring. Tim sighed grabbing the tv remote and turned it off. “since I’m not getting to watch my show.” His deadpan tone was surprisingly calm considering the pain he was in. “Now,” he turned to Brian. “What the hell do you want? Or did you just come here to kick the shit out of me?”

“I’m here with a message. Kicking the shit out of you was just a bonus.”

“What couldn’t put it through a few dozen ciphers and hide it in another spooky video.” Brian rolled his eyes.

“Believe whatever the hell you want Tim, but I wasn’t in charge of that.”

“You sure seemed to have a lot to do with it.”

“What cus I was in a few videos?” He leaned forward into Tim’s face, placing a finger on his chest. “Got news for ya Timmy boy, I wasn’t the only one.” Tim smacked his finger away in annoyance. 

“Then who was?”

“Seth.”

“Seth?”

“Going deaf or somethin’?”

“Why-?” Brian held up his hand.

“Frankly Tim I never asked, and I don’t care. I don’t even want to be here right now.”

“Then why are you here?” 

“I told you, I’m here to deliver a message.” Brian sighed

“From?” Brian started seriously at Tim.

“The  _ thing _ .” Tim cocked an eyebrow suspiciously.

“How-?”

“It wants you back Tim.” His glazed eyes frightened Tim to the core.

“No.”

“It's not a request. It's an order. That thing wants you wants,” Brain reached into his pocket and pulled out that damn mask! “this!” Tim stood up off the couch backing away. He tried to appear calm, but panic swam in his eyes. 

“Get out.” Brian got up coming closer to Tim.

“Tim come on just take the damn mask it's going to get you. Just come peacefully.” Tim opened the front door.

“I said, get out! And take that cursed thing with you!” 

“Tim-”

“Get the fuck out of my room! I'm not hearing any of this cultist bullshit! I'm done!”

“Tim just listen-!”

“No, you listen!” Tim walked up to Brian getting in his face. “you’re going to go out this door, get into your car, and drive back to whenever shack you’re calling home! Meanwhile I’m going to get my bearings, leave, and live a normal fucking life!” He stuck a finger out. “I’m not letting you ruin this for me! This is my life and for once, I’m going to live it on my terms!” Brian's expression was hard to read. Where Tim expected to see anger or annoyance, he saw a stone-cold expression of pure exhaustion… maybe even sadness? It took a long moment before Brian sighed.

“Fine. Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” Brian made his way to the doorway. 

“What's that supposed to mean?” With a look that was hard to place, Brian tossed the mask inside and was swallowed into the darkness of night.


	2. Buzzing

The first thing he did once Brian left was burn the worthless piece of plastic he left behind. Second, he triple checked that the limited windows in the room were locked tight. No more break ins. Third of all, he made sure his gun was loaded, cocked, and the safety was flipped off. It may have been unsafe but there was no way in hell he was hesitating again. Of course, he missed Brian for a time after college but after Alex he wasn't taking any chances with crazed former friends. 

For the next few hours he mindlessly browsed channels on tv. There was nothing on of course but it gave him something to do. Around 12am he was yawning and figured it was time for bed. He slowly made his way down the small hallway to the bedroom. He knew he needed to get out of there as soon as possible. The plan was to sit for a bit longer but that bastard knew where he was staying. That meant things would have to move faster than he’d been planning. He had to leave first thing in the morning. 

The light switched flicked him into darkness and he hobbled slowly to the bed. His head hurt still from the fall and his throat was on fire. That wasn’t out of the ordinary but he was used to an ache not the clawing, burning pain he was currently in. What was even more out of the ordinary was his torso. It burned with a white hot pain unmatched anywhere else on his body. Maybe the first stop after leaving town should be to get that checked out? Did he have the money for that? Perhaps he could just get some bandages, aspirin, and call it good. 

He carefully laid back on his bed, leaning onto his uninjured side. He reached into his pants pocket, pulled out his sleeping pills, and downed a couple. It surprisingly didn’t take too long for them to work and he drifted off to sleep.

He awoke with a start to a black world. He wasn’t sure why he was up but checked his phone to see it was 3:30 Am. Too fucking early. He sat up in bed but immediately regretted it as his vision spotted and spun. He let out a groan and recalled his ribs. Breathing the best he could he took a moment to regain composure.

When he moved again it was slow and deliberate though it still hurt like hell. His brain swam and he stumbled a bit on his way to the bathroom. He fumbled to find the light switch and once flicked his eyelids couldn't shield him enough from the blinding fluorescent bulbs. They buzzed too. Those damn things buzzed at just the wrong frequency for his migraine.

He quickly downed some pain pills for his head and a few more for his side. Then he sat on the edge of the tub and carefully pulled up his shirt to reveal two big purple red spots on his side. Yup definitely broken. He sat, every breath feeling like a dagger to his chest. The air felt clammy, tight, and most of all uncomfortable. Hairs stood on end as he tried to regain the ability to walk. He squeezed his eyes shut, worsening his migraine, trying to bypass the pain. Everything felt like it was throbbing, burning, buzzing.

He wasn't sure how long it had taken but he sat there eyes shut tight until the pain subsided. Once he opened them again things were all a bit fuzzy. He chalked it up to his migraine thought that seemed to have subsided. 

He gripped the edge of the sink attempting to stand. The motion came to him with surprising ease. His vision shifted oddly but that was all. Until it wasn't, the light flickered. The air was still for a moment and he heard the buzzing again. It was low, pitched just wrong. His breaths felt shallow and his ears burned. 

_Knock!_ He jumped looking over to the shower to see a travel sized bottle of shampoo on the floor of the tub. He sighed, his head hurt again, and it was getting worse. The buzzing had to have been getting louder! As he held his head in his hands, trying to shield his eyes. His brain swam with pain, confusion, and that damn buzzing! Buzzing buzzing buzzing… ringing. His head echoed with white noise so loud it made his teeth hurt. His nails dug around his face as he stumbled backwards into a counter. His side erupted in pain again as he tried not to fall over. He could hear it, the… voice.

Thick teardrops spilled from his eyes as he ran from the room consumed by pain but fueled by fear. The voice, that _thing_ wanted him there! His anger and his fear pushed him harder than any amount of pain could. Bolting as fast as his injuries would allow, he ran from the apartment and into the night. He needed to get out!

The night air embraced him and cold rain stung his skin. He didn't care! He had to get out! He ran as fast as his legs would carry him. Unfortunately they wouldn't carry him as far as he’d have liked. Between the exhaustion of having driven for days on end and the burning sensation that came with every rapid breath he collapsed beneath the streetlamp.

Tears pricked his eyes as his ribs screamed. He needed to move! However his body refused. After so much abuse there was no way his limbs would carry him an inch further. The buzzing only got louder and he thought he screamed but couldn’t remember as the world faded to black.

His head swam. Where was he? It was cold and… he couldn’t open his eyes. It was dark it was so dark. He dizzily tried to remember, what happened? Then he saw _it_ , out of the corner of his eyes. They were open? It was the mask. Someone was wearing that mask. He tried to shake his head but found it so heavy. It was so, so heavy. He couldn’t even move it. Instead he sat helpless and dizzy. 

It seemed to take an eternity before the _thing_ moved or was it just a moment? He was confused. Even more so at how _it_ was suddenly so much closer. When did it get that close? 

The figure was around ten feet away now as Tim could feel it. He wasn’t sure how but _it_ gripped his heart with petrifying fear. It raced thumping loudly. It was so loud! How was it that loud? His head still hurt. Oh god it hurt! The air here seemed to hurt just to exist in. 

The _thing_ was closer now and Tims breath was caught in his throat. Oh god, he could feel _it_ ! He felt the energy being sucked from his very soul in the _things’s_ direction. 

_It_ got closer and closer. The closer _it_ came the worse Tim felt. He wanted to scream, to cry, to run away, but he couldn’t move. He didn't even feel his body. Only pain! As if he weren’t real. Was he? Once the _thing_ was only a few feet away it seemed to stop. Tim was petrified. 

_It_ stared with black eyes unlike anything Tim could attempt to describe. _It_ just wasn’t right! Every part of him felt sickened by the _thing_ , because he knew for damn sure that _it_ wasn’t human. Suddenly the _thing_ jumped forward. _It_ was in front of him! He swore he'd watched _it_ the entire time and never even saw the _thing_ move. He wanted to cry. The _thing_ being so near caused him physical distress. His head rang again and he felt like he’d throw up. The _thing_ lifted its arm turning to reveal the back of its right hand. Pulling off a glove Tim saw… something. He couldn’t recall it or describe it but it petrified him to his very core, turning his blood to ice in his veins. The _thing_ stood that way for a while before suddenly and with great force shoving _it’s_ hand around Tims neck.

He awoke in a cold sweat. What the fuck was that? He sat up slowly noticing his heavy breathing. It was like he’d run a marathon in his sleep. Getting up carefully he grabbed the corner of the night stand using it to keep his shaky balance. 

Night stand? It was then he noticed his surroundings. A familiar beige room with a bed that was slightly too hard. He was in his hotel room. It was cold and he was drenched head to toe. Whether it was sweat or rain he wasn't sure. He moved slowly keeping his chest in mind. His boots were muddy in the corner of the room, not where he’d left them. He checked his phone, 2:45pm. Time to leave. 

Moving was miserable given both his side and head were still pounding. He reached around in his pockets and sighed. Of course, his meds were gone. Exhausted, Tim just walked slowly out of the room and packed his bag. There wasn’t much to pack anyways so before long he was ready. Bag on his back he walked to his car, threw it in the passenger seat, and took off.

Clearly, he hadn’t gone far enough if Brian found him. So he’d just have to go further, much further.

  
  



	3. Running

The razor glided smoothly over Tims face leaving a nice clean finish. It felt so good. He hadn’t been able to shave for months. The months prior he hadn’t even had a chance to sleep let alone shave. He was so glad to finally catch his breath. His sleeves darkened from the water as he splashed it onto his face before grabbing a towel to wipe off. He looked up, the mirror showing back a brighter image than he had seen in a long time. The man before him was clean, hair lying well, and just had a brightness to his eyes unseen before then. He was used to the unkempt all over the place hair, a scruffy face, and having the overall appearance of a slightly cleaned up homeless man. He left quickly feeling happy, he knew if he looked too long he’d see the memories, the bags under his eyes from many sleepless nights, the premature wrinkles from years of stress, the hopelessness in his eyes. He didn’t want to see that. He wanted to be happy

Retreating to his kitchen he grabbed the coffee pot and poured himself a cup. He grabbed his keys from the counter and checked the time, 6:30. Time for work. He downed the rest of the cup, burning his tongue. He made his way to the car and safely through the work day. It wasn’t incredibly exciting being in an office again but he didn't mind. Honestly he preferred the relaxed atmosphere to the number of retail jobs he’d worked. There were no screaming babies or shoplifters in an office space. At least none he had to care about. He was finishing up typing a document when a glance at the clock told him it was time for lunch. 

He walked outside with his bag only to realize he had left his lunch at home. Great. He sighed, grabbing his pack and lighting up. He had improved many aspects of his life in the last few months. He had found a new therapist, was taking his meds regularly, sleeping ok, but hadn’t quit the smoking. He hadn't even tried despite his doctor telling him to. Nicotine was a hell of a drug and even though he was getting better he wasn't ready to give it up just yet.

He puffed out a cloud of toxins and felt a little more at ease. Something had him on edge. He wasn't sure what. Nothing had happened in months but he knew what they said about the eye of the storm. His head hurt a bit, his stomach growled, but his break was over. He dropped the cigarette and snuffed it out with his boot. He looked back one last time, a chill going up his spine before he entered back inside.

The rest of the work day was long and tedious. He got more than one idotic call. He tried to get out for another break but his boss was on his ass. He was ready to sink into bed. Work hadn’t put him in the best mood. He was tired and irritable. His headache also turned into a migraine which wasn’t helping his mood. He already had some pain meds so he unfortunately couldn’t do much else about it. His ribs were also aching. Once he got to town one of the first things he did was see a doctor about that. They said his injuries weren’t incredibly serious but did wonder how they happened. He had a couple broken ribs and his nose was also broken. The nose healed quickly and was mostly painless by then. But his ribs weren’t feeling good right then. He was prescribed some pain meds but they ran out a while ago. 

It was then he noticed an odd sense in the air. It was clammy and tight, like a noose. He was having difficulty breathing. Why was it so hot? He tugged at his collar keeping a hand on the wheel. He tried rolling down the window but the cool air made him want to vomit. His hairs stood on end and his eyes flickered around the road. He took in his surroundings in flashes of vision before returning his eyes to the road. What was that? Something white flicked past his car? What was going on? It flew by so fast. Was it an animal close to the road? That was a big animal… He shook his head lightly. He needed to get a hold of himself. He was fine, this was all just paranoia. Until he saw it again. It was a cream white and large as a person, was it? It looked like… No!

The air was still for a moment as Tim slammed on his breaks. He couldn’t have seen him! He was- tim shook his head again this time a bit more frantic.

“No no.” He began speaking to himself trying to assure his unstable mind. “Calm down, you’re just seeing things. It's ok.” His new therapist had diagnosed him with PTSD and Psychosis on top of the Skitsofrenia. 

He noticed the buzzing again. His truck made that noise a lot lately. Growling at him to fix it. He was set up to see a mechanic. The sound was pitched oddly this time, humming at just the wrong frequency. 

“No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no….” He jumped looking over his shoulder to see nothing but his back seat and the dark road he found himself on. Surrounded by… He sighed but his head ached and it was getting worse. The buzzing had to have gotten louder! He held his head trying to shield his eyes as they swam with pain. “Everything is fine. Everything is fine. Everything is fine.” He repeated the mantra like a mad man. Confusion and that damn buzzing swam through his brain cluttering the space with white noise. Buzzing buzzing buzzing buzzing buzzing buzzing! His hands dug around his ears on instinct, then he realized… 

_ Tim. _

No! He gripped the gear shift like a lifeline as he shifted into drive and floored it. It was then he noticed he was surrounded by woods!

_ Home. _

No! he drove as fast as he could. He was scared, reckless even as he took every turn last minute.  _ It _ found him! He had to get out! Out of this town! He had to run! It didn’t matter! he’d just go somewhere new! He’d- Ugh! His teeth buzzed in his skull as he tried his best to block out that  _ voice _ !  _ It _ wanted him to cluch his head and fall to his knees but he was getting the fuck out! He could still hear  _ it _ ! he could still hear the buzzing! With one hand he fished through his jeans for his meds only to find nothing. Fuck! His entire body was burning in pain and the damn buzzing somehow got louder as he began coughing. Coughing turned into hacking at his steering wheel. He desperately tried to keep his eyes on the road. However it wasn’t long before the buzzing turned into a blaring siren. The car was moving so fast it should have been impossible but he saw it. That mask! He knew it wasn’t just paranoia at this point. He kept seeing it out of the corner of his eye. On the side of the road, under the streetlights, in the tree! That damn mask!

_ You. _

His eyes burned as they began to fill with tears. “No! I can’t!” he was shouting and sobbing but barely heard his own voice over the buzzing. Still the voice came through crystal clear.

_ Cute. _

“I won't give in! I’ll just keep running!”

_ Running, running, running, running. _

“Shut up.”

_ Hiding, hiding, hiding, hiding. _

His throat cried out with every agonized cough. He was so hoarse but he couldn’t stop. His vision was getting spotty and he had a hard time keeping an eye on the road. 

_ Found. _

His head was spinning, it felt like he wasn’t even there’ like he was just a ghost. Had Alex killed him after all? If not this thing probably would. No! He couldn’t think like that! He could win! The voice echoed through his head like a jackhammer not making any sense. The road had gotten twistier; he lost track of where he even was. His coughing tuned from bad to worse as he spit blood onto his steering wheel. It was slippery and hard to hold onto. He couldn’t do it! He just couldn’t! The tears now masked his vision entirely as he began to twitch. His muscles contracted on and off at random. His mouth foamed and he tried so hard not to bite his tongue. He kept coughing, All the while his seizing worsened soon he’d let go of the wheel and all he could hear was the buzzing! Oh god make it stop! Please please-!

He heard the horn honk as he flew forward. It was only a hair but it was enough to smack his head against the steering wheel.

  
  



	4. Captured

He surprisingly awoke in his room. Looking at the alarm he saw it was 6 am. He knew he needed to get up and ready for work. He knew he couldn’t miss a day. He knew he needed to take his meds. However, none of that was enough to get him up as he stared dead at the hooded man in the corner of his room. The man didn’t move. If Tim didn’t know any better he would’ve thought it was some creepy statue. However he recognized it. The face that it wore was Brian’s frowning mask or so he thought. At the moment he wasn’t so sure who was there. 

Logically he knew it was Brian, but something was off. He couldn’t put his finger on it. He just knew that it didn’t feel like Brian. Admittedly he was afraid to do anything. Especially, when that thing had his gun in full view on their belt. However nothing was to be accomplished having a staring contest.

“Hey!” Tim called out. He was about to try to move but thought better of it. His breath was shallow and unsteady. His heart raced a little faster. The figure wasn’t answering. He didn’t even move. Despite feeling like it was a bad idea he tried again.

“What are you doing here? What do you want with me?” No answer. Tim’s patience was running out. “God Dammit Brian!” 

The stranger turned suddenly at that. They began walking towards Tim and it was then he noticed how his arms were restrained. His wrists were bound together and tied to the headboard. He was stuck as the stranger approached. He didn’t want to give away his fear. Still, Tim couldn’t help but struggle as the stranger got closer. They came to loom over him, looking down on his helpless frame. They stared him in the eyes. Somehow through that mask, he could feel it. He stopped panting as the thing started. His breath seemed to stop all together in fact. It was then he made his claim.

“You're not Brian are you?” The thing actually responded shaking its head slowly side to side. Tim wagered another question. “Then who are you?” It took off the glove on his left hand pointing out a scar in the shape of a circle with an X over it, an operator symbol. Tim sighed. 

“I more meant a name.” The stranger put the glove back on and gripped the hood shaking it a little. “Hoodie?” It nodded and Tim rolled his eyes. “Creative.” It was then the thing lunged, it gripped his chin glaring into his soul as Tim was forced to stare into that mask. Hoodie's grip was firm and commanding. He was in charge. Tim wanted to struggle in his grasp but he knew it was useless. So instead he lied perfectly still, staring into that soulless mask. The look of it made Tim want to squirm uncomfortably. This definitely wasn’t Brian. After an uncomfortable few moments, Hoodie let go of him and stood back up. Tim breathed a sigh of relief as they left the room.

It was then Tim surveyed his surroundings. He needed a way out; he looked around eyeing his window, which he could see was locked. The only other way out was the bedroom door. He eyed it carefully. He would have to move quickly but it was his only chance. If that thing was out there he was a goner but what did he have to lose? Carefully he pulled at his binds. They weren’t necessarily loose but certainly weren't tight. He pulled carefully but quickly as he could. He kept glacinging from his hands to the door as he worked, praying hoodie wouldn’t enter the room. It took an agonizingly long few minutes but eventually he was free.

Quick as a flash he bolted from the bed. Adrenaline and pain pumped through his veins. His left leg hit the floor propelling him further down the hall. He panted trying to move as quickly as he could. Then his right leg hit the ground and so did he. His vision flickered like a camera flash. He may have screamed, but he couldn't hear past the ringing in his ears. Something in him lurched. He blacked out for a moment only to return to consciousness in a blink. He wasn't sure how long he was out but the Hooded man hadn’t come after him. He tried to crawl but the pain was unbearable. 

His eyes shut tight as he shouted in vain. “Help!” He knew no one would hear him. He struggled but there was no way he could move. It was hopeless. He was proven right when the hooded man walked calmly in front of him and crouched down.

Tim froze.

Momentarily he forgot everything. 

His head, leg, job, none of that mattered.

Not compared to the metal ring of the gun barrel pressed against his forehead. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. The next one will be short too but the one after that is way longer though so get excited!


	5. Familiarity

Tim was almost relaxed as he lay in bed. He was captured again, but honestly did he even expect a move like that to work? He admittedly didn’t expect a gun to his head, but it could have gone worse. As he lied, listening for footsteps and debating his options, the severity of his situation sunk in. He was bound to the bed, being held by that thing’s little minion, who was armed with his gun. He couldn’t even call work or take his meds. 

Since he was alone he figured it was somewhat safe and began struggling against his binds. His arms were bound, as well as his legs this time. He was clearly bound with rope as it burned against his skin. It was tight. He barely had feeling in his hands and feet. Hoodie wasn’t making the same mistake he did before. In fact he seemed to have overcorrected. Tim’s hands and feet were partially numb from the tightness of the rope. He struggled for as long as he could before the pain was too much and he had to stop.

“Fuck!” He breathed. His right leg burned with a rage only matched by his own. His eyes instantly filled with tears, which was annoying as he couldn’t wipe them away. So they remained. He couldn’t help but think back to that night. The buzzing, the crash, the… voice. That voice, so clear. Clearer than it had ever been before. Like another person in his head, not the same as the usual voices. It wasn’t muffled or whispered. It was so crystal clear even above the static, even above his own thoughts. Was that the man in the mask? The man who was him but just wasn’t?

He bet Hoodie would probably know but he didn’t seem keen on conversation. He held this air of intimidation. It was similar to how Brian could be but not the same. Brian was chatty, not whatever that silent treatment was. He was a hot head too. Brian lashed out in rage, not just stared at people like that. That thing was so off. He couldn’t wrap his head around it; It was just off. However, it wasn’t clear why. Not only was this Hoodie thing not Brian, but also it was clearly in line with that  _ thing _ . Still it was strange.

His thoughts were interrupted when the door opened again. It was fast and someone entered looking around frantically. Tim stared silently for a moment.

“Hoodie?” He finally asked.

The figure turned towards Tim and silently put a hand to his mask pulling it off . Brian gave Tim a strange look. Tim put his head back and sighed in relief. “Brian.” He breathed. 

Brian stood in the doorway looking confused at Tim.  “Where am I?” 

Tim answered without opening his eyes.  “My place, unfortunately.” He side eyed Brian and his heart jumped for a moment when Brian pulled out a knife. However, it wasn’t long before Brian was freeing him from his constraints, to Tim's relief and minor pain when it came to his leg. 

“How’d I get here?” Brian’s voice was hoarse and bags fell under his eyes. He was clearly exhausted.

“How am I supposed to know? Last thing I remember I was driving and…” Tim went quiet.

“Yeah.” Brian nodded looking behind himself. Tim attempted to sit up and hissed at the pain in his leg.

“What’s with the leg?”

“I think I broke it.” 

“Probably.” Brian shrugged.

“How’d that even happen?”

“I’ll bet tryna run me off the road had something to do with it.” 

“That was you?” Tim exclaimed in surprise. He then had a realization. “Wait, so you remember what happened?” 

“Sorta.” Brian gestured side to side with his hand.

“What do you mean sort of?”

“I mean, I remember driving for a job. I remember it was raining pretty hard. I remember some idiot coming at me and the horn honking. Beyond that I don’t have a clue.” Tim finally fully sat up and looked seriously at Brian. 

“What day is it?”

“February 24 th .” Tim sat in silence for a moment.

“How long were we out?”

“I don’t know like two months.” Tim jumped and ended up biting his lip in pain. “Relax, relax I’m messing with you it’s December 6 th . It's been like a few days.” Tim glared at Brian for a minute. Brian for the first time in a long time smiled at him. He continued glaring before punching the man's arm.

“Hey! What was that for?” Brian laughed and Tim just continued glaring. Eventually he turned his attention towards his phone on the nightstand.

“Shit! I need to get to work!” 

“With a broken leg?” 

“Fuck.” Tim closed his eyes. He hadn’t thought of that. “Well I should at least call in and see if I can get in to see my therapist.” Brian took the phone before he could grab it. Tim tried to lunge for it but was stopped by his throbbing leg. “Give it here! What the hell?” Brian pocketed the electronic in his hoodie. 

“Sorry, I’m here on orders.” Tim eyed him up and down.

“Are those ‘orders’ the reason you stole my gun too?”

“What, this?” Brian held up his gun mockingly. “No, I just took this to be cautious.” Tim growled and tried lunging forward again. His body burned and even worse Brian just pulled away. “Do you honestly think I can trust you with this thing?” 

“Do you honestly think I can trust you?” Tim glared at him. Brian chuckled and swung the gun around a little.

“Well the difference there is you don’t have a choice.” His jovial tone made Tim die a little inside. 

“And why’s that?” He retorted.

“Other than the broken leg?” 

“Yeah.” Tim was not amused.

“Really?” Brian looked plainly at him raising an eyebrow. 

Tim rolled his eyes.  “Ok better question, how long are you going to be here?” 

Brian shrugged.  “Not sure but I’ve got a feeling it won’t be much longer.” 

Tim cocked an eyebrow.  “What’s that supposed to mean?”  Brian didn’t answer. He just glanced knowly before leaving the room.

  
  
  



End file.
